White Snow, Silver Wind
by Related To Italy
Summary: Japanese winter spirit Furyoku no Yuki has powers of the wind and ice rather than they typical cold and snow. When her West wind disappears from her side, she disregards it. Until news reaches her of a Jack Frost abusing her wind. Takes place years after Pitch is defeated, but is slowly gathering power to attack again.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except for my OC

Chapter 1:

She wasn't exactly sure what happened.

Walking, laughing, the moon rising, fire, darkness, panic, chill and then fuzzy warmth.

And now here.

But where was here exactly?

She looked down, seeing a bright pink-clad body curled up outside a fur tent. The person's face was blue and they weren't moving. In their hands was a book with the words that she couldn't make out. She reached down to brush some of the snow off, flicking her hands lightly. To her shock, a huge blast of wind blew the snow and the book away. She chased after the book, not noticing that a few of the person's fingers had come off due to frostbite. She flung her hand out to grab the book, but the wind gripped it again. She felt like she was flying over the snow, not even touching it, and if one saw her, they would see that she actually wasn't. Each time she grabbed for the book, snow and ice would whip around her, not touching or harming her, but blinding her. She just couldn't grab that book!

Finally, bored and tired from her chase, she sat in the snow, not making a mark.

The book, without its wind, fell to the ground. She stiffened.

Rising slowly, she approached it, her hands slowly reaching out. She got close to the book, not making any unnecessary movements. Quick as a viper, she grabbed the book and held it close as the wind flurried again. She looked down at it, smiling.

'On Snow and Mountains' the title read, authored by Sousuke. The girl's eyes widened in horror as she realized the wind had ripped the book's pages to shreds. The girl shed diamond ice tears, sobbing quietly. The winds flew around her, brushing and caressing. She stopped crying and settled for stroking the book. How much she wanted to read it.

She must go and find the pages.

She rose to her feet and started to walk, searching for the missing pages.

Walking wasn't that hard for her. She didn't feel tired at all even when the moon rose and set several times. But she got bored. Then sometimes the wind would let her ride it. This wind was cold and brisk. She called it Kita. It swirled close to her body, making her ink black hair fan out. Suddenly, it swerved up and she lost her balance and fell. Another wind caught her. She let out a shout of pain. It was so warm. Hot and hotter and even more hot. The wind was from the south, so she called it Minami. To be kind, Minami dropped her quickly onto Azuma of the East. She was tossed to Nishi of the West. She laughed as they tossed her back and forth. Kita swept back, picking her from the playful winds and sending her own little blasts to disrupt and punish them for being so foolish. She noticed something then and pointed down to the small village below them. Kita dropped her down a bit outside the village. She smoothed her hair and pinched her cheeks to get a blush then walked towards them confidently. She had taken a few steps when a young man and old man saw her. The young one flushed with color and smiled silly-like. The old man squinted and stalked over, the younger one following.

"See here, what is a girl like you walking alone and dressed only in that?" he asked.

"Dressed only in that." The young man repeated.

She looked down at her white dress. It was like a robe that wrapped all around her body and was secured with a lengthier piece of a cloth. "This is . . . not good?" she asked, unaccustomed to talking.

The old man harrumphed. "Are you telling me you're not cold?"

"Not cold." She echoed before the young man. They looked at her strangely.

"But you're white as the snow!" the old man exclaimed, "And your lips are turning blue." She fingered her lips self-consciously.

"Not cold." She repeated firmly and held out her arm. "See? Not cold." The old man touched her arm.

Almost instantly, there was a breath of chill and frost crackled up the man's arm. The girl gasped, her hands over her mouth as she watched the ice creep up the man's body until he lay still. She looked at the young man, who looked at her fearfully and in awe. She reached out to him, the wind following her fingertips and knocking him back a few feet. He scrambled back.

"Snow demon!" he screamed, pointing a shaking finger at her. "Snow demon!" The girl backed up a step as people emerged from their huts.

"No-" she tried to protest, but the people had seen the dead man. They grabbed their weapons to attack her. She saw that it was no use and turned and ran. "Kita!" she called and leapt on her wind, riding away.

That night, she spent on a mountain peak, watching the moon rise.

"Who am I?" she whispered to it.

_Yuki-onna_

"Who?"

_Yuki-onna_

"I am Yuki. I am snow. But I am wind. Can I be Furyoku?"

_Yuki-onna_

"No! I am not snow. I am not ice!"

_Yuki-onna_

"I am Furyoku! I am Furyoku! I am the wind!"

_Yuki-onna_

She called Nishi and flew away. Who was she? Was she Yuki-onna, or was she Furyoku?

"Who am I Nishi?" she asked. The wind had no answer. "I want to be Furyoku. Let me be Furyoku."

She lifted her head to the moon and screamed, "I am not Yuki-onna! I am Furyoku."

_You will always be Yuki-onna_

Furyoku hid. Or was it Yuki-onna?

She didn't emerge from her cave for several days. She was too busy sulking. Twelve nights after her fight with the moon, she came out again as he rose.

"I have decided. I will be Furyoku no Yuki. The wind power of snow. Are you satisfied?" The moon did not respond. She took that as an agreement. "But Furyoku no Yuki is much too long . . . I will shorten it to Fuyu. Yes, I like that. Kita! Let me tell you the good news!"

After a few days, she got bored of searching for book pages. Instead, she got to know her winds better. Like Kita's children were Hokuto and Hokuseibu.

Minami's children were Nanto and Nansei.

Nishi and Azuma helped to manage them. Nishi to Hokuto and Nanto and Azuma to Hokuseibu and Nansei.

None of the children were strong enough to carry Fuyu.

"It's okay." She said consoling them. "Soon you will be big strong winds. I will help." And she tried. She really tried. She lost track of time, whipping up storms as she directed her winds to improve their strength. She really didn't mind the snowstorms. All she concentrated on was improving her winds. One day, she lost control.

"Azuma, Nishi! Wrestle!" They did so lightly. "Kita, Minami! You next!" She had never allowed them to fight before, some inner feeling told her not to. But today she would try. They came at each other and what happened next was hard to explain, but each wind and Fuyu herself were thrown. At the last moment, Fuyu gathered the rebelling winds and took them to herself, casting her all the way to the coast.

She woke to the rough feel. Brushing her cheek, she felt sand. Then she noticed the warmth. Although it was almost winter, it was much too warm for her.

"KITA!" she shouted, and waited a moment for her cold north wind to comfort her. This is why she was so shocked when it didn't answer her call. I must get closer, she thought and stumbled down the beach.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Fuyu flinched at the voice. She turned and saw a strangely clothed pair of women. They were wearing clothes like hers, but more elaborate and colorful.

"Me?" she asked quietly, "Of course. I was just looking for Kita." The girls looked at her in concern.

"Is that a pet?" one asked, her hair held in place with a jade pin.

"No," Fuyu said dimly, "Kita is my wind."

The girls giggled and the other said, "Silly, winds don't belong to one person."

Fuyu was confused. "But they're mine." The girls gave her doubtful looks. A sudden chill swept around them. "Kita!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The girl's screamed. Fuyu flinched, reminded about the one time where she heard screaming. "Please stop!" she said, trying to calm them. "Quiet!" Fuyu moved her fingers, wrapping Kita around them. Their oxygen cut off, they started to cough. Frost crept over their skin. Panicking, Fuyu tried to make it better, but failed to do so.

The girls were dead.

Fuyu cried.

A snowstorm enveloped the beach.

Death followed her.  
It followed her everywhere.  
Any humans she met died soon afterwards, until she went deep into the mountains, never to look at humans again. Her winds were her only companions.  
She knew that several years had passed when she woke that morning.  
"Kita? Minami?" The winds greeted her affectionately. "Azuma, Nishi?" Azuma crept slowly in and brushed gently by Fuyu's long hair. "Nishi? Nishi, where are you? Come." But Nishi was not there.  
For days and nights, Fuyu searched her mountains and then the plains and valleys, all over the island.  
Nishi was nowhere to be found.  
Her West wind was gone.

When Nishi returned, it was a joyous thing. But her wind carried odd scents and strange warmth.

"Where have you been Nishi? Why did you leave me?" Fuyu asked, as her wind circled her. Nishi, in a single gust, told her of another one of ice and snow and of the service this new one required.

"But this new one must have their own winds!" Fuyu exclaimed. Nishi said it was not so, that she would not be with Fuyu for a while. Then Nishi was gone.

Nishi came and went often; gone for a long time, back for very short times.  
Fuyu had gotten bored, alone in the mountains, as her winds were off doing their thing.  
She went down the mountain.  
To watch the humans.  
She wore a colorful kimono, and a fox mask as well. But she was still noticed and still called out.  
"It's a kitsune! Kitsune!" they would say upon seeing her. Fuyu would run away.  
It was hardly any time before the changes began.  
Big wooden ships came, with men on them so very pale and different. Their eyes were large and their noses prominent. And their hair! Their hair could be a light as the sun or like the flames of the cooking fire! There were some with hair like the wood of their ships and others with hair as dark as the midnight. Some had hair on their face, curving over their lips and around their jaw. Their clothes were strange as well: made of odd material with cloth around both legs and very, very short kimonos with things called 'vests' holding them closed instead of obis. Their clothes were dull though, in plain colors and boring shades. They were life changers though; Fuyu felt it deep in her bones: they would change her island.

~*~*~

How many years have passed since then? Fuyu wondered, looking about her. Long ago, she had traded her white kimono for a white sun dress. Her loose hair now tied back in a braid and proper sandals on her feet. She was leaning against a rail in the busy, busy, busy heart of Tokyo. The lights flashed around her, the people jostled around her, and the cars and buses buzzed past, but she paid them no attention. She remembered how this place was way long ago. Before the Westerners came and changed them all.  
Her prediction had been correct though.  
The strange foreigners had changed her land completely.

"Hey there."  
Fuyu looked up and into the face of a young-old man. He looked hardly older than twenty, a year or so older than Fuyu herself appeared to be.

"No." Fuyu said firmly.

He blinked, "You don't even know-"  
"Yes, I do." Fuyu interrupted, "And I say no. Go away." She turned her head away, deliberately snubbing him. He huffed, and appeared to want to argue, but Fuyu was walking away before he could act.  
Like a fish in a river, Fuyu glided among the people without so much as stumbling. Down, up, around . . . Fuyu, unnoticed, climbed to the top of a tall skyscraper, Kita's wind lashing at her skirt's hem. "Is Nishi back?" she asked gently. Kita responded with a negative. Fuyu frowned. It had been several years since Nishi had been back. Fuyu tilted her head slightly, as a familiar darkness came from behind her.

"Hello Yuki-onna." A slick voice came behind her. A flick of her fingers and freezing wind rushed by the speaker's body, enveloping him in a cocoon of frost.  
"I am Fuyu, as I have countlessly told you Pitch-san." She said, turning to face the Bogey Man. His tall imposing form was oily as always, with a narrow face and gaunt cheeks.

"Ah yes." He said, smiling like a snake would, "Fuyu. It means 'winter' in Japanese, does it not?" She gave a curt nod.

"What do you want?" she asked, determined to get him away from her. "If this involved the Guardians again, I want no part. They avoid me and I them. Your plans-"

"Where has your West wind been, by the way?" Fuyu froze. "It's been a while hasn't it, since he's come. Do you know where he is?"

"It is not for me to control where my winds go." Fuyu said stiffly, her eyes narrowing. Like a shadow, Pitch was behind her.

"I know where it is." Fuyu whipped around to keep him in her sight. But he was gone, striding by the fence around the top of the building. "I know where your wind has gone. It is in the West. In the land called America, with an upstart winter-being like yourself called 'Jack Frost'." Pitch told her.

"It is . . . no concern of mine." That sounded weak even to her.

"I'm just asking for one little thing." Pitch said, coming closer to her, "All I need you to do is take your West wind back from Jack Frost. That's all that's needed."  
"Why should I? Nishi will be back when Nishi chooses to come." Fuyu argued.

"Why shouldn't you? Nishi is constantly driven almost every day, carrying the boy on it. Jack Frost gives Nishi almost no rest." Pitch said. Fuyu's brows came together briefly. It was true that the winds did not have to rest long, but riding the winds every day? That would be taxing even to the energetic Nishi.

"Ah, well." Pitch said, interrupting Fuyu's thoughts. "Whatever you choose."  
And then he was gone.

This isn't obeying Pitch. Fuyu thought, I'm just checking up on Nishi. This isn't obeying Pitch. Fuyu sped on Azuma, close to the water or high in the air, to get to America. Her first sight of the place was of a great red bridge and a pleasant looking city. Unable to resist, she landed quietly down in an alley way to look around. It smelled of fish and humans and cars, and was full of the American people she had seen so often in Tokyo. She merely looked, got Azuma to steal some of the good-smelling street-vendor's food when she wished to taste it, and listened. The voices speaking English so rapidly confused her a bit, but she understood it. She didn't understand the content though, things about 'presidents' or 'elections'. Fuyu assumed it was politics, something she didn't care about. After exhausting her legs, she sat at a bench and watched the people move by.

"What's a girl like you doing way out here?" Fuyu blinked and looked up into an American's tanned face, blue eyes and sharp teeth . . . Fuyu looked closer, and identified the one speaking to her as a water sprite. The sprite sat next to Fuyu, ruffling her dark hair. It was such a dark green it looked black.

"Do I know you?" Fuyu asked, as the sprite winked at a pair of boys walked past. This sprite wore jeans and a strapless red shirt, a collar of gold glittering around her neck.

"Of course not." The sprite said, "But you're not from around her I know that much." The sprite leaned in and sniffed Fuyu. Her eyes lit in surprise. "You're the Snow Woman!" she exclaimed. "My oh my I never expected this! How did this come about?" The sprite rested her elbow on the back of the bench and her cheek on her hand, looking at Fuyu with undiluted curiosity.  
"I'm tracking one of my unruly winds. The snow cannot go anywhere if it is not blown there." Fuyu said quickly. I did not lie. That was the truth, a part of it. Fuyu said, excusing herself.

The sprite tilted her head, considering. "How long are you here, Snow Woman?"

Fuyu shrugged, "I do not know."

"Well you stick out like a sore thumb. What's with the white dress and sandals? Are you some sort of goody-two shoes? Never had fun in your life?" the sprite questioned. "Call me Callianeira, or Calli."

"I-This is what I've always worn." Fuyu mumbled out, twisting the hem of her skirt. "I have no other clothes, Calli-san."

"No 'san', just Calli." The sprite said, stretching out on the bench.

"Yes, Calli-san, I mean, just Calli." Fuyu said, shifting to sit in seiza style.

"Oh my gawd girl, chill out. Or, I suppose you do that all the time." Calli laughed at her own joke and stood, yanking Fuyu to her feet as well. "Ouchie!" she exclaimed as frost crept up her fingers. "You're truly a Snow-Woman. Oh, I finally get it. You're here to check up on that pesky Jack Frost, yes?" Calli let out a whistle, dragging Fuyu behind her. "Damn that boy is cute, but he could use some personality work. He's like a kid who never grew up." Calli ushered Fuyu into a store. The girl at the register was also a water sprite. "Hey Dione, look what I found: a Snow Woman!" Dione looked up from a fashion magazine she was reading with mild interest; when she saw Fuyu she hooted with laughter.  
"What is with that dress? Are we in the 1950s or something?" She laughed for a bit more until she saw the confused look on Fuyu's face. Then she sighed. "Never mind then. Here, I got the prefect thing." Dione searched through the rack of clothes, chatting with Calli in a bubbly, dolphin-chatter filled language. Fuyu touched the clothing gently, feeling the materials and keeping the cold under her fingers. She saw how well made the clothes were, noticing that they were hand-tailored. Dione came back with a bundle of the clothes in her arms. "Come one, try these on!" Calli and Dione teamed up against her and put her into clothes. After each change, she noticed they had started taking pictures. "Smile!" they ordered. Fuyu remembered how she was once recruited off the street to do such a modeling thing. It was when she actually made an effort to dress. She quickly recalled how they instructed her: to turn that way and look over her shoulder this way and smile like she had a secret. That last part was easier, since she had quite a big secret she was keeping from them. So she did so now, and the water sprites hooted and hollered, snapping pictures like maniacs.  
"You're so good at this!" Calli said, "How'd you learn?"  
"I did it once, to get by." Fuyu admitted. Not that she needed to eat, or sleep, but some snacks here and maybe a hotel room once in a while wasn't so bad. And showers. Showers were especially nice. Dione flicked through the pictures on her camera.  
"These are really good. I'll trade you a change of clothes and some underwear if you let me use them in advertisements." Dione offered. Fuyu considered, then agreed.  
After a few more changes and pictures and Fuyu left the store with a bag holding her old dress and sandals and a map; Callia had pointed out the way she had to travel, via road or air and they pushed her out, telling her to visit once her quest was over. Fuyu's cheeks warmed a fraction of an inch. She had friends now. _Friends._ Ones like her.  
Fuyu followed said road (Calli highlighted it in orange) and Fuyu followed it faithfully on foot, deciding to take her winds once she was in a more open area. Fuyu now wore skin-clinging leather pants that were as flexible as spandex that were incredibly soft; Fuyu guessed they were expensive and that she would cry later when she found out the price. She wore shin-high leather boots, studded, with buckles in a multitude of places. Fuyu also wore the frilly white underwear Dione had provided, with a baggy white cotton shirt and a black and white striped light cardigan. Around her neck was a water sprite symbol, signaling to any water spirit that she was a friend of theirs. This will be much easier to wind-ride on. Fuyu thought, taking as long a strides as her legs could carry her. Dark fell, and the city was still bustling when she walked off down the road. Car after car sped past, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Just as another car passed, Fuyu thought of taking off when a car pulled up next to her. Fuyu, distracted by the car's sudden appearance, didn't bother to stop and the car was forced to cruise along with her quick pace. A window rolled down and Fuyu saw a group of young adults, a motley crew of both male and female. College students, she deduced.  
"Need a ride?" one of the boys asked, looking her over several times.  
"No, but I thank you for offering one." Fuyu said politely, in the smoothest English she could manage.  
"It's an Asian, is it?" One of the girls in the back called, "She gonna hitch a ride with us?" Even from several feet away, Fuyu could smell the stink of alcohol. She wrinkled her nose.  
"No, she's not." He said to her, then he turned to Fuyu again, concern creasing his face. "Are you sure? It's dangerous for anyone alone out here, more so for a girl." Fuyu smiled at his concern, however needless. For who needs to be worried when you can freeze someone to death with a touch of your hand?  
"I will be fine. I am walking now, but I have a ride that will be here any moment now." A rush of wind signaled Kita's familiar touch. "Here they are now." She said, "Good bye then. I wish your enterprise today is successful." She said, butchering lines from Julius Caesar. The college boy looked stunned, then began to laugh, tan skin providing a dark backdrop for flashing pure white teeth.  
Sharp teeth.  
Fuyu's mouth was still open when they drove away.  
We are everywhere! She thought with shock. As she leapt onto Kita, she wondered how many in there were water sprites, or some other kind of elemental. She smiled to herself. When Kita's winds brushed a question against her face, she smiled, "I met some new people, Kita. They were interesting."

~*~*~

She reached the north part of the country a day or so later. Then she called to Nishi. He responded near immediately, rushing to the side of his mistress, curling around her affectionately. She laughed as his winds tossed her long hair about and dirtied her clothes. Kita cut in and cleaned her clothes after Nishi was done snuggling.  
"What have you heard, my West wind?" she whispered to him, and listened as Nishi let words he had caught flow out and around her.  
"Jack!" was one, was several, and the words, "They don't believe," and the name "Pitch." Fuyu asked Nishi to stop after that, confused, but happy for Fuyu's returned company, he asked what she was doing on the other side of the world.  
"I'm here to take you back, Nishi. I hear this Jack is abusing you." Nishi interrupted, and Fuyu was surprised. So rarely did one of her winds talk back to her! Nishi sighed and whispered that Jack did no such thing, that he merely needed to learn, that it was fun if a little tiring. And then Nishi reassure Fuyu that he loved her still.  
"Oh, my dear Nishi, do you want to stay with Jack, is he that important?" Nishi said he was, that he was destined for great things and that Nishi needed to help him. "Oh my dear . . . I will miss you so if this is your decision: to stay with the young winter spirit." Nishi enveloped her again, sorrowful. "No, no, I will not leave you yet; I will meet this Jack Frost and I will tell him all that which you said and he could not hear. I will make sure that the hands that receive you will be worth to, Nishi, never you worry." She climbed onto Nishi, balancing on his wind like she hadn't for quite some time. "Now bring me to your new master Nishi; let me meet this 'Jack Frost' spirit."

Jack glared at the school Jaime was at. It was this horror called high school and Jack was forced to wait outside. He had tried to go in one day, but was forbidden after he called on the wind to blow the girl's skirts up. Jaime admonished him and from then on made him wait after school. Truthfully, Jack would much rather be at Jaime's house, playing the video games that the boy had introduced to him a few years earlier. The bell clanged, and Jack grew excited, until he realized that it was only the bell for a changing of classes. Jack groaned, how long would this day last? At least Jaime's 'Christmas Break' was coming and he wouldn't have to go to school anymore. Jack effortlessly soared into the air, riding a wind, unaware that the sudden absence of wind under her body caused a certain Snow Woman to fall several feet before one of her other winds picked her up. Jack flew lazily into the town, touching glass windows and drawing curlicue patterns on them. A sound made its way into to Jack's ears: the rushing of wind. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, he flew above the town to find out what it was.  
A sudden burst of wind sent him head over heels spinning backwards. After righting himself, he was buffeted again from the right. Jack spun around, trying to locate the enemy, when his back was hit again. He spun around, getting confused and irritated now.  
Then it stopped.  
Jack felt something off, like someone was watching him, and turned around.  
He came face to face with a beautiful Asian girl.  
Jack back pedaled at once, his eyesight filling with the girl's body and . . . winds? Yes, winds. Jack could see the air currents that drifted about her, keeping her aloft, standing with her arms crossed and legs apart, just hovering there glaring at Jack. Suddenly aware of his own leaning-standing position, he tried to right himself. He looked up again, glaring at the girl, when he realized she wasn't there at all, but flying around him, studying him. She muttered something in a strange language, then twirled her fingers. Unbidden, the winds under Jack did the same, sending him flying.  
For a second, he fell and felt terrible panic, then the winds caught him again.  
"What the hell did you do?!" he screamed at the girl, now sure she was one who attacked him. She glared at him this time, her coal black eyes flashing blue.  
"What did I do? All the things you should have prevented me from doing, _baka no ko_."  
The way she said it tipped off Jack that it wasn't quite a nice name she called him. Before he could call her out on it, she was already speaking.  
"You have not talked once to Nishi have you? Running him wild and rampant like that." She tsked. Actually made a tsk-ing sound! "Nishi is energetic, but you have been using him far too much! Poor Nishi, are you sure you want to stay with this _baka no ko_?" She tilted her head, listening, and Jack copied her unconsciously, listening for what she might hear. A whisper he couldn't catch and then it was gone. The girl shook her head.  
"You are a _baka no ko_ as well, but I will do what I have to if this is who you wish to serve." The girl shook out her long mane of black hair, something Jack didn't notice before. And damn it was long, yet somehow smooth and untangled. Something Jaime's litter sister, Sophie, struggles with every morning. Jack then noticed her nice, new-looking bad-ass clothes, and looked at his own rags. He pursed his lips. Maybe he should get some new clothes . . . Jaime would help for sure.  
Then Jack's feet touched the ground.  
The forest was cool under his feet, shocking him more than cold should. It wasn't the chill, though, but the fact that this girl had managed to bring them down into the forest without Jack's noticing. He looked up to see the girl sitting down at a nicely arranged tea party set, complete with porcelain cups and a teapot.  
The girl looked at him, "Please sit." She said, indicating to the chair adjacent to hers. Jack sat. Then leapt back to his feet when he noticed the tea cozies; he looked wide-eyed at the girl. She had already poured herself a cup of hot chocolate, sitting it while nibbling biscotti. She shrugged at his look.  
"Just sit. You will not die from touching anything girly. And it is rude while we have important matters to discuss." Jack sat again, slowly and cautiously. He thought he saw the girl roll her eyes, but she sat with her poker face, eating and drinking like there was nothing wrong with the world. After he sat, the girl rose and poured Jack a drink, and served him a plate of sweets. He didn't touch it, staring at the girl instead as she ate and drank. Which cup was she on now? Only when she finished did she speak. Her eyes had gone back to being coal black and her smile was warm when she held out her hand to shake.  
"I am Furyoku no Yuki, Fuyu for short. But you may know me by the name 'Snow Woman'." She said. Confused and wondering why these names should mean anything, Jack reached out to grab her hand.  
"Jack Frost." He said evenly back, "Nice to meet you, Fuyu-" he grasped her hand and pressed his lips together as her hand temperature dipped below freezing as it clasped his. Jack's eye widened. "You're a winter spirit also." He breathed, his eyes wide. A winter spirit, like himself? This was astonishing.  
"Me? A winter spirit? Oh my and all this time I thought I was a summer kind of girl." She said sarcastically, pouring herself another cup of chocolate.  
"Funny." He said, finally picking up his own cup. He grimaced as his chilled over.  
"Minami." She said clearly and suddenly the wind changed. Suddenly warmth flooded over Jack, warming his cup again. He blinked, surprised. The Snow Woman Fuyu chuckled. "Yes, Jack Frost. I am a slightly different winter spirit. Whereas you have powers of water and ice and wind, I have only power of wind and temperature, depending on your angle of thoughts." She set her cup down, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "Can you guess why I'm here Jack Frost?"  
"No." Jack said, "Why are you here?"  
"Because a while ago, one of my winds left my side." She said, staring pointedly at him, "And I have found he had decided to serve a new master. And that master is you. I sure hope you've noticed that you do not 'fly' but you 'ride the wind'." Jack nodded. He had noticed that, a while ago. "And have you heard Nishi speak to you? Have you heard the wind you ride whisper things to you so you know what is going on? I bet you haven't Jack Frost. And I am here to teach you how."  
Jack blinked.  
"But, I already know how to ride the winds. It's easy, like gliding-"  
"No, no, no!" Fuyu said, shaking her head furiously, "No, you must ride the wind, become one with it, your body must become a heavier extension of it. It is not enough merely to '_glide_'." She said the word with such scorn. "Jack Frost, even if they are winds, they are still beings. They still need love and attention."  
This girl was kinda crazy . . . _But not as crazy as winter spirits existing._ Jack chuckled to himself.  
"Alright, Fuyu, I'll try this. I'll try and 'ride the wind' properly. And I bet I could do it quicker than you did." Jack smirked daring her to contradict him, to say he couldn't do it.

"But of course," Fuyu said, pouring herself another cup of tea with that blank poker face of hers.  
"It only took me 100 years to master the winds. You'll do much better."


End file.
